


good morning, I hate everything (except maybe you)

by Argentum_Aurum



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, it’s more likely than you think, me writing fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Aurum/pseuds/Argentum_Aurum
Summary: There were many things Will would rather do at four in the morning. Sleeping was at the top of the list. But unfortunately, he had done something terrible to make life hate him as much as it did. There was no other explanation for Hermann to force him in a cramped car with his equally tired sergeant.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	good morning, I hate everything (except maybe you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplycec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/gifts).



> I was your secret Santa bitch, merry christmas, apologies for the shortness consider me finishing cr the other half of this gift

There were many things Will would rather do at four in the morning. Sleeping was at the top of the list. But unfortunately, he had done something terrible to make life hate him as much as it did. There was no other explanation for Hermann to force him in a cramped car with his equally tired sergeant.

As if the devil himself heard his thoughts, Kym yawned and stretched her arms, making sure to hit his face in the process. His eyebrow twitched, and she groaned and covered her eyes with her arm.

“This is torture, even by Hermann’s standards. Why are we doing this again?”

Will sighed, not for the first time, and said, “This is Lune’s next target according to last night’s letter. The captain told us to stakeout here in case they came to scope out the building.”

Kym rolled her eyes. “Listen _Willame_ , the letter said to come at exactly 11:38 PM. Last I checked, that is nowhere near close to now. Whoever Lune is would probably choose to be here when there’s a crowd to blend in, and we’d have a better chance of watching them from the coast with a telescope an hour beforehand than now.” 

Dammit, he couldn’t say she was wrong. “We still have to follow Herman’s orders. This is what we’re getting paid for.”

She shot him an incredulous look. “I don't know what you’re going on about us getting paid, because as far as I know we’re getting the bare minimum the APD can give us. Which, if you haven’t noticed, isn’t enough to cover stakeouts before sunrise.”

It wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to admit that either. “Look that doesn’t matter. If we want to keep our jobs we have to do what Hermann says.”

_”At 4 in the morning?”_

“He said he trusted us to help him find Lune, and we have to follow orders. Even if they’re not preferable.”

Kym groaned and hit her head against the dashboard. “It’s too early to do this with you.” She twisted her head so that she was looking at him. “Are you sure that this has any value and isn’t just Hermann being paranoid?”

He sighed, but didn’t answer. He couldn’t refute what she was saying. Lune has been spinning the department in circles for weeks now, and Hermann wasn’t taking it well. The amount of coffee cups broken recently rivaled the record from the first time Kym tried to build a mug tower.

She took note of his silence as victory, and he could practically hear her gloating. It didn’t last long however, as the minutes turned into hours that continued to drag on. More often than not, he had to jerk himself awake before nearly falling asleep. 

They had a job to do and he knew that Kym was bound to fall asleep soon. There needed to be someone awake to keep watch, otherwise they were out here for nothing. 

A weight fell on his shoulder, and he spun his head around to see Kym leaning against him, eyes closed.

“This doesn’t mean anything. These seats aren’t comfortable and you’re warm.”

His lips turned upwards in a grin and he let out a low laugh. “Of course, that’s all there is to this.” He shifted to make her more comfortable, and relaxed.

“Wake me up when we can leave.” 

He hummed in response, and breathed in deeply. 

He didn’t enjoy this, of course. Voluntarily being on a pointless stakeout with Kym this early in the morning was not on his list of things he’d wanted to do that day. No, he’d rather be sleeping comfortably in his own bed, or at least catching up on paperwork if he had to stay awake. 

But this wasn’t terrible. He just needed to keep watch in case Hermann’s paranoia did turn out in their favor.

With a newfound heaviness pressing down on his eyelids, he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to rest his eyes for a couple minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert, he did fall asleep and neither of them talked about this ever after they woke up
> 
> This is most definitely not my best work but Cec has been hounding me into posting more of my fics so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
